1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to foldable furniture, and more particularly to multiple use furniture such as foldaway beds that are housed within cabinets or other furniture.
2. Background Information
Folding beds of various types have been used for extended periods of time in the prior art. These beds are particularly useful in those situations where living space is cramped or where a single living space may be required to be used for a variety of living functions. An example of such a situation is a small one room apartment or similar living space where a party must sleep, eat, entertain, and live in the same small space. In many of these circumstances, various forms of furniture, such as the foldable beds or so-called Murphy beds, have been utilized to increase the available space and increase the various storage options available to the user. These same folding type beds are similarly useful in locations where a party wishes to provide a sleeping area for guests; however, they do not wish to dedicate an entire portion of a living area for that effect. These types of devices and embodiments are particularly useful in various instances such as hospital rooms.
One embodiment of the Murphy bed folds a bed into the wall of the room in which it is located. This feature greatly reduces the amount of bed that occupies floor space within the room when the bed is folded. However, this feature also has increased cost in that the wall of the room in which the device is located must be permanently changed in order to accommodate and receive the bed into the wall. This installation also makes these structures generally permanent in the location in which they are positioned. Other types of folding beds also exist wherein a bed folds into a piece of furniture that has the appearance of another piece of furniture or device such as a chair, chest or dresser. While these devices are generally more easily transportable, easier to put in place, and less permanent than those other devices that exist in the prior art, these devices also typically occupy a relatively large amount of floor space, which results in a cabinet that is significantly bulky, large, and in some cases aesthetically undesirable.
Of particular concern in these embodiments is the overall thickness of these devices. The thickness of these devices provides a profile that projects the front portion of these pieces of furniture a substantial distance from the back of the same piece of furniture. This projection causes a substantial portion of the floor space in the room to be taken up by the furniture itself. This is an undesirable result because it further limits the available living space in a typically cramped embodiment.
Another problem that exists in the prior art is that the foldaway furniture pieces in the prior art typically provide poor sleeping arrangements and sleeping support for the individuals who sleep upon these foldaway beds. This instability then leads to discomfort on the part of the individual sleeping on the foldaway bed. As a result, many individuals are hesitant to use foldaway beds because of the resulting pain and discomfort that occurs from their use.
Another problem that exists in the prior art folding bed cabinets is that many of these pieces are made from multiple folding pieces that pinch or injure the person that is folding the bed into or unfolding the bed from the piece of furniture in which the bed is stored. In addition, many times the devices that are folded out require locking mechanisms or other features that require a designated level of expertise and require time and knowledge in order to properly set up and secure the folding bed. As a result, many times such devices are inherently unsafe both to the person setting up the device as well as to the person sleeping on the bed due to the potential errors that could occur in the securing of the bed itself in a desired position.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to simplify and enhance a folding bed and cabinet combination. It is another object of this invention to provide a folding bed that reduces the number of folding parts and simplifies the set up and take down of the folding bed. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding bed cabinet with a reduced size and thickness therefore resulting in a cabinet that occupies less floor space than other cabinets that exist in the prior art. Another object of the present invention is to provide a bed that folds into a cabinet and while in a closed position, can be used as a utility bar or a counter. It is a further object of the invention to provide a self-supporting fold down bed that is safer to use than the other embodiments that exist in the prior art. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a storage cabinet that is configured to hold all of the required materials for sleeping including the bedding that is used with a mattress and which also utilizes a thinner profile within the living area itself as compared to the existing prior art devices. The present invention provides all of these features.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.